


Play This Better Than You

by GotTheSilver



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Connor Walsh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irredeemable crossover threesome porn.</p><p>
  <i>“Just so we’re clear,” Connor says, interrupting whatever conversation the two are having with their faces.  “You are trying to invite me for a threesome?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Was that not obvious?” the kid asks, his head slightly tilted, eyes narrowing as he looks at Connor.  “I’m Stiles, this is Derek.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Connor.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play This Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't even know.
> 
> There were thoughts and then words happened.
> 
> No knowledge of either canon required.

Connor doesn’t do threesomes. It’s not a moral objection — he has very few lines left to cross — it’s a selfish one; he wants all attention on him at all times. Threesomes are a lot of work for very little reward, and Connor likes rewards.

Sipping at his top shelf scotch, he scans the crowd, his eyes settling on a slightly wide-eyed kid with cock sucking lips who keeps brushing off the attentions of people trying to dance with him. Interesting. Connor looks around, wondering who could possibly be competition for him when it comes to getting this kid’s attention. Dismissing most, he pauses when he spots a placid faced dark haired guy in a leather jacket. The guy never looks away from the kid and Connor can’t quite tell if they’re together or not. He finds it hard to believe that anyone would leave that kid on the dancefloor alone, but it would explain why the kid has been ignoring everyone. Hell, even Connor might be monogamous with someone like _that_ at home.

Halfway through the next song, the kid on the dancefloor makes his way to the bar, and Connor moves quickly to be at the bar when he gets there. It’s not quick enough; the guy from earlier is quicker than he is and when Connor looks over, the guy is pressed up against the kid’s side. Usually, Connor would write this off, go looking for someone else, but then the guy is whispering something in the kid’s ear and then they’re both looking at Connor.

Unless this ends in his death, Connor’s suddenly very, very intrigued.

“You were watching me,” the kid says when they approach Connor.

“You looked good,” Connor says, avoiding looking at the guy standing behind the kid like an overzealous bodyguard.

“I know.”

“Stiles,” the guy says, curling a hand around the kid’s waist. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The kid turns around, kissing the guy softly before looking back at Connor. “He seems like fun.”

Connor involuntarily raises his eyebrows at that because somehow this has gone from him picking up a guy for the night, to two people judging if he’s acceptable to join them in... what? An attempt to spice up a relationship? Although, from the way the guy’s hands are groping at the kid, Connor doesn’t think that’s the reason. Then again, Connor’s never understood couples.

“Just so we’re clear,” Connor says, interrupting whatever conversation the two are having with their faces. “You are trying to invite me for a threesome?”

“Was that not obvious?” the kid asks, his head slightly tilted, eyes narrowing as he looks at Connor. “I’m Stiles, this is Derek.”

“Connor.”

“You got a place?”

That surprises Connor, he was sure they’d take him back to their place, but he can work with this. “Not far from here.”

“Then we should go,” Stiles says, taking Derek by the hand and glancing over his shoulder at Connor.

Giving it a moment, Connor knocks back the remains of his scotch before following, not entirely sure what he’s getting himself into. They’re waiting for him outside, neither of them looking surprised when he shows up, and Connor huffs out a laugh, waving in the general direction of his place.

“Does he ever talk?” Connor asks, casting a glance at Derek, who has an arm slung around Stiles as they walk.

Stiles laughs when Derek shoots Connor a disdainful look. “He talks,” Stiles says, patting Derek on the chest. “Trust me.”

*

“Strip,” are the first words Connor hears coming out of Derek’s mouth, and he can’t say that he disagrees with the command. Connor pulls off his shirt and drops it on the floor. This part isn’t usually slow, Connor’s a fan of getting naked as quickly as possible, but there’s a glint of predator in Derek’s eyes that says this could end very differently if it doesn’t go the way Derek wants it. Connor kind of likes that.

Stiles is leaning back against Derek, his shirt half undone by Derek’s fingers, and eyes focused on Connor as Derek’s hand presses possessively against Stiles’ stomach. Connor’s cock is hard in his pants as he watches them move together, and if he wasn’t set on getting someone off tonight, he’d be just as happy to jerk off as they fucked.

Stepping forward, Connor touches the dip of Stiles’ collarbone and ducks his head, licking Stiles’ heated skin, grinning to himself when Stiles groans out loud. “Like that?” he asks when he raises his head.

“Why, do you need an instruction manual?”

“That’s the last thing I need.”

“Prove it,” Stiles says, smiling down at Connor.

Connor laughs, dropping to his knees and cupping a hand over the bulge in Stiles’ pants. “How?”

“Use your imagination.” Stiles’ voice is soft, and when Connor looks up he can see Derek’s fingers rubbing over Stiles’ nipples, like he’s probably done a thousand times before.

Unzipping Stiles’ pants, Connor smirks at the sound Stiles lets out when Connor wraps a hand around his cock. Connor shuffles forward a little and licks teasingly at the head, knowing all too well what that feels like. Stiles’ hips jerk forward the more of him that Connor takes in, and Connor loves it, wants his mouth to feel used, his lips to feel bruised and his jaw to ache tomorrow when Stiles and Derek are a distant memory.

Stiles’ little moans echo through the apartment, and Connor pulls off Stiles’ cock. He sits back on his haunches and looks up. “You into rimming?” he asks, stroking Stiles’ cock a few times.

“Uh huh,” Stiles responds, his mouth open slightly.

“Turn around.”

A shiver runs down Connor’s spine when Stiles obeys, and he takes a moment to watch Derek kiss Stiles; how Stiles melts into the kiss completely, Derek’s hand curling around the back of Stiles’ neck. It’s incredibly distracting, and it’s only Stiles impatiently sticking his ass back that gets Connor back on task.

Moving forward, Connor rubs his hands over Stiles’ ass, before exposing Stiles’ hole. He leans in and drags his tongue over it, satisfied when Stiles groans out loud, his mouth falling away from Derek’s kiss. Connor wants Stiles sloppy and wet; wet enough that he won’t need much more stretching to be fucked tonight. Now that he’s got his mouth on Stiles’ ass, Connor doesn’t really care who ends up fucking Stiles tonight because this is what he loves, getting someone so worked up that he reduces them to whimpers and gasps.

When Connor leans back slightly, he catches a glimpse of Derek wrapping his hand around Stiles’ cock and stroking him slowly. Connor watches the way Derek touches Stiles, realising that Derek knows exactly what to do to get Stiles off. It’s not more than an idle thought, wondering what it’s like to know someone like that for as long as they apparently have, and for it to still be as exciting as they make it appear. Connor pushes the thought out of his head and gets back to Stiles’ ass. It’s not a life he wants, however appealing they make it seem.

Before too long, Stiles is squirming between them, and Connor backs away for a moment; he looks up, locking eyes with Derek over Stiles’ shoulder, enjoying the glint he sees there. Pressing two fingers against Stiles’ hole, Connor pushes them inside slightly until Stiles groans loudly, his body going limp between Derek and Connor as he comes.

Removing his fingers, Connor slides his hands over Stiles’ hips to hold him steady as he comes down from his orgasm. Connor stands up and plasters himself against Stiles’ back, grazing his teeth over Stiles’ exposed neck, and looking at Derek as he does so. The look Derek gives him in return makes Connor’s cock pulse in his pants and he sucks in a breath when Stiles presses back against him.

“Bed,” Derek says, nudging Stiles forward, and Connor nods in agreement.

By design, the bed is only a few steps away, and Connor’s so distracted by Derek and Stiles, he practically stumbles backwards onto it. Connor’s ass hits the soft mattress and he undoes his pants, shoving them down his legs and kicking them away. They get tangled over his shoes, and he curses because he’s let himself get overwhelmed, let himself be overtaken by the moment. Connor _never_ lets himself get that way, not when it comes to how he handles himself in bed, in front of strangers he’s invited into his bed. Before he can do anything, Derek’s there, tugging Connor’s shoes off and dropping them on the floor; Connor’s almost struck dumb, but then he gets with the programme, taking his pants off and throwing them somewhere he’ll fall over them in the morning.

“Kiss him,” Derek says to Stiles, touching a finger to Stiles’ chin and smiling.

“For real?” Stiles responds, raising his eyebrows at Derek.

“Yeah.”

The next thing Connor knows, Stiles is covering him, pressing their mouths together and kissing him experimentally. Stiles’ lips are even softer than they look and Connor kisses him back with all he has, sliding his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth, and cupping the back of Stiles’ head with one hand.

Stiles pulls away and nudges Connor’s nose with his, sliding off Connor and nodding at Derek. “Watch him,” he says, his mouth trailing over Connor’s neck, tongue occasionally darting out to lick at Connor’s skin. “Look how strong he is. How in control of his body he is. He holds me down sometimes.”

“You like that?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

Connor involuntarily laughs, his eyes tracking Derek’s movements as he strips his clothes off. “Is that what I’m going to get tonight?”

“Actually,” Stiles says, trailing his hand down Connor’s body and gripping his cock; long fingers making Connor gasp and push his hips up, barely able to concentrate on what Stiles is saying. “I thought you might like it if I sucked your cock while he fucks me.”

“I — _fuck_.”

“There an answer in there somewhere?”

Connor turns his head and narrows his eyes at Stiles. “You’re more of an asshole than I am.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Stiles grins, turning away to greet Derek. “Hey,” he says, leaning in and accepting the kiss Derek lays on him.

“You taste like Connor,” Derek says when he pulls away, pressing a thumb against Stiles’ bottom lip.

“Like it?”

Derek gives Stiles a smile so small that Connor would almost be convinced he didn’t see it at all, but then Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek tenderly and Connor knows he’s witnessed something private between them. There’s a part of him that wants to know if they know they’re being so open in front of him. The larger part of him doesn’t give a shit and just wants to get down to this.

“Where’s your lube?” Derek asks, his hand lingering on Stiles’ skin as he looks over and fixes his gaze on Connor.

There’s a spark down Connor’s spine at the feel of Derek’s eyes on him, and he silently reaches over to get the lube from under his pillow. Throwing it over at Derek, Connor decides to leave the decision of a condom to the both of them, and sits back on his pillow, his legs spread. “I believe there was something about sucking my cock?” Connor says, linking his hands behind his head and leaning back with an eyebrow raised.

“You’re impatient,” Stiles says, moving between Connor’s legs, resting on his elbows. “Which isn’t great when my mouth is about to be around your cock.”

“I’ll take the risk.”

“Oh re — jesus, Derek, give me some warning,” Stiles gasps out, turning his head to shoot a glare at Derek, who just smirks at him and, judging by Stiles’ reaction, twists his fingers in a particularly interesting way.

“Are we going to fuck,” Derek says, leaning over Stiles and kissing down Stiles’ spine. “Or are you going talk?”

“You’re well aware I’m capable of doing both,” Stiles responds, winking at Connor and pushing back against Derek’s fingers. “And you know you love it when I talk.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek says quietly. “Find something else to do with your mouth.”

“Now that, I’m in favour of,” Connor says, looking down at Stiles, who has crawled a little further between Connor’s legs. Stiles’ tongue swipes over his lips, making them look slick, and somehow even pinker than before. Connor can’t look away as Stiles curls his long fingers around Connor’s hard cock and presses a soft kiss against the head, his tongue pressing against the slit.

Stiles grins at Connor and raises his eyebrows. “I don’t have much of a gag reflex,” he says thoughtfully, idly stroking the tips of his fingers down Connor’s cock until his hand is fondling Connor’s balls. “So don’t worry about making me choke.”

“That’s...” Connor’s voice fades away when Stiles takes him in his mouth and, yeah, this is exactly what he wanted out of tonight. Stiles’ mouth moves further down Connor’s cock, and Connor watches the long expanse of Stiles’ back; the curve of his spine as Derek grips Stiles by the hips and tugs him up. There’s a vibration around Connor’s cock as Derek slicks his cock up and pushes inside Stiles, and Connor wonders exactly how loud Stiles would be if he wasn’t sucking Connor’s cock.

It’s not long before Connor gets the chance to find out; Derek fucking Stiles so hard that Stiles slips, Connor’s cock falling from his mouth. Stiles swears loudly, and when Connor looks at Derek, there’s a grin on his face that verges just this side of feral.

“Derek, I’m _working_ here,” Stiles says, wriggling his body backwards.

“You’re sucking cock.”

“It’s not called a blow job for nothing.”

“You love sucking cock,” Derek says, starting to fuck Stiles slower than before, his hands rubbing along Stiles’ back, fingertips brushing over Stiles’ shoulders.

“Which I can’t do if you fuck me that hard.”

Connor isn’t able to do anything but stare at the two of them; his cock is hard and he can’t even wrap a hand around it because he’s so goddamn fascinated by them. He’s met couples before, has been bored by couples before, but none of them have ever acted like this. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Connor licks his lips and shuffles to his knees. Leaning over Stiles’ body, he kisses Derek firmly, not touching him any other part of his body. Derek’s mouth opens for a moment, and Connor takes full advantage for as long as he can.

“Had to try it,” Connor says with a smirk when he pulls away.

“Stay on your knees,” Derek says in response, his eyes dark. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and squeezes Stiles’ ass. “He can suck your cock like this.”

Connor groans and looks down at Stiles; his eyes are wide, lips red and plump, and Connor has to wrap two fingers around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming right there.

He’s barely got his cock in Stiles’ mouth before Derek resumes fucking him. Connor doesn’t have to do anything, the force of Derek’s thrusts are pushing Stiles forward; there’s spit running down Stiles’ chin and his eyes are watering, but he doesn’t pull off, he angles himself just right so that the head of Connor’s cock almost slides down the back of Stiles’ throat.

Groaning, Connor closes his eyes and concentrates on the slick, wet, heat of Stiles’ mouth; the sound of skin against skin as Derek fucks Stiles; the low mutterings coming from Derek as his movements get more erratic, as he holds himself inside Stiles for longer. Opening his eyes a little, Connor bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as Derek curls his body over Stiles and fucks him with shallow thrusts, pressing his mouth against Stiles’ skin he goes. It’s such an erotic sight that Connor’s orgasm takes him by surprise and before he realises it, he’s coming in Stiles’ mouth.

He stumbles a little on his knees when Stiles coughs and pulls away, come smeared down his chin, some shining on his lips. It’s enough to make Connor want to go again, but he knows his limits, so he settles back against his pillow, cock starting to soften between his legs, and watches Derek fucking Stiles relentlessly.

Connor was right; Stiles _is_ loud, and it’s fucking awesome. He gasps, groans and tugs at the sheets and when he comes, he yells so loudly that Connor wonders if he has to worry about a visit from the cops. Stiles lays face down and pliant on the bed as Derek fucks into him a few more times before he stills, a low groan escaping his mouth as he comes.

Derek doesn’t pull out right away, lying on top of Stiles in Connor’s bed and, well, Connor isn’t exactly objecting to having sweaty, hot, naked men in his bed for a little while longer. Reaching over, Connor opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle of Glenlivet, taking a swig and letting it slide down the back of his throat smoothly.

Stiles lifts his head from the bed and raises an eyebrow at Connor. “Is that to share?”

“If you want.”

“Derek, c’mon, off. He’s got good alcohol.”

There’s a low grumble from Derek as he gets off Stiles. He doesn’t go far when Stiles sits up; curls up behind him, one arm around Stiles’ waist and resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles takes the bottle with a nod and takes a long drag of the whisky. Passing it back to Connor, Stiles leans back against Derek, and Connor watches as Derek closes his eyes, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ cheek.

“I don’t normally invite people back here,” Connor says after a moment, the bottle of Glenlivet resting against his thigh. “You’ve exhausted me.”

“That’s what we pride ourselves on,” Stiles responds, his fingers dragging up and down Derek’s thigh. “Though I think it’s time for us to go.”

“What, no cuddling?”

Stiles snorts, patting Derek on the leg, which Derek takes as a signal, getting up and gathering his and Stiles’ clothes in his arms. “You don’t want us to stay.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you wanted to get off, and so did we.” Stiles clambers off the bed and looks down at himself. “Bathroom?”

“Through there.”

Stiles takes his clothes from Derek, walking off in the direction Connor indicated, and then Connor’s alone with Derek for the first time all evening. It’s a good view, which more than makes up for the uneasy feeling that Connor’s starting to get. Derek’s movements are fluid as he gets dressed, his body moving with ease, and Connor’s reminded of a wild animal; the way he moves with such confidence, like he knows he could be dangerous and expects everyone around him to know he’s dangerous as well.

“Do you enjoy this?” Derek asks, leaning against the wall by the kitchen once he’s dressed.

“What’s not to enjoy?” Connor stretches out on his bed, rolling his shoulders slightly.

“You don’t want anything more?”

Connor shrugs, picking up the Glenlivet before it spills on his sheets. “I don’t want what you and Stiles have.”

“You think it’s boring,” Derek says, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth, and Connor’s a little insulted that Derek thinks he can read him so easily.

“I didn’t say boring.”

“But you do think that, don’t you?”

“Why do you care?”

Whatever Derek was going to say is cut off when Stiles comes out of the bathroom, his clothes all back on. He takes his sneakers from Derek, and sits on the edge of the bed to tug them on. “Good talk?” Stiles inquires, looking between them both.

“Enlightening,” Derek says with a soft smile directed at Stiles. “You ready?”

Nodding, Stiles looks over at Connor and grins. “Thanks,” he says as he gets off the bed. “You made the night interesting.”

“That’s my aim,” Connor says, tugging a blanket up and rolling over on his side, his back to them. There’s the click of the door opening and then they’re gone, door closing silently behind them. The things Derek said to him still ring in his head and Connor reaches for the whisky to drown them out. He doesn’t need what they have, however fascinated he was by the way they acted together; how Derek knew exactly what to do to get Stiles off; how Stiles took care of Derek. It’s not who he is.

Yeah, Connor thinks, sucking down another gulp of whisky, shifting when he realises he’s sitting on a damp patch that’s slowly getting cold. He’s fine like this.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://heroderekhale.tumblr.com).


End file.
